The Sparks
'"The Sparks" '''is the thirty-second episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 110th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on November 26, 2014. In the episode, Judy and Eths plan their resurfacing. Meanwhile, in the past, Xerxes plans to take down the Archduke. The Episode "The War went in favor of VMK last week," Eths said. Judy sighed in relief. "That's incredible news." Eths hugged Judy. "So we should be able to resurface?" Judy frowned. "No, I never said that. We have to wait for a signal." "But there is no service down here anymore..we used our last radio transmission to learn of the War." "Trust me," Judy said, "We'll receive word." "From Simon?" Eths asked. Judy said nothing. "The Cult of Gallifrey should reach out?" Eths tried. Still no response. Judy sat down. "I'm not entirely sure. But I was promised by an old friend that I would be told when it was safe to resurface. If the Archduke is no longer the leader of Tomorrowland, I should be safe, but if we haven't received word, then something else has happened." Eths sat next to her. He slipped his hand in hers. "We'll be okay." Judy smiled. "I'm glad you're here with me..." They shared a kiss. XERXES HEADQUARTERS ONE YEAR AGO The Fifth Xerxes was displeased. Kevin Rahubdard was growing rebellious. And thus Xerxes was growing distrustful. After all, trust was what Xerxes built relationships on. If someone crossed the Xerxes, they must be exterminated. But someone as influential as the Archduke could not be easily disposed of. Everyone would notice. No, there must be an easier way. Xerxes was masterful at the art of deception and espionage; after all, that's what the Xerxes is. Katarina had paved a grand path and now the Fifth Xerxes was ready to succeed. Xerxes pawed through several major documents on the desk. There was only one in particular needed for what Xerxes had in mind... Perfect. A War. A War between VMK and Tomorrowland. The newly-deceased Gallifreyan had always expressed her desire to see the Tomorrowland region merge with the rest of VMK, but it had never happened. But the President...Amy...would never declare War. The nation desired War, craved it. But how could the Head of State declare something they didn't believe in? Xerxes needed a...surrogate. Someone to carry the plan into the battlefield. Someone who would see the Archduke fall. "Ah..." Xerxes muttered, sorting through portfolios, "Her." Grace McClellan. Secretary of State. Grace entered the office tentatively. It wasn't that she was scared, but she was nervous. Xerxes? THE Xerxes? What could he possibly want with her? "Ms. McClellan," Xerxes said in greeting. Grace sat across the desk. "Hello." "You know why you're here." Grace opened her mouth. "Um, no." Xerxes frowned. "You are to overthrow President Amy, impeach Nicholas Walsh, and become President yourself. You will then use your newfound power to declare War on Tomorrowland, capture, and then execute the Archduke." Grace exhaled. "Wow. Okay. I can try. But it'll cost you." "I'm aware of that. 100 million credits will be awarded to you." "Fantastic!" Grace said, "That I can deal with. I trust I can rely on your absolute and undying support in this matter." Xerxes nodded. "Of course." Grace eyed Xerxes. "Want this?" Xerxes stared back. "Want what?" Grace ripped off her shirt. "THIS!" Xerxes laughed. "Hell yeah." The office needed cleaning. That would be difficult to do alone; no one really WORKED for the Xerxes. At least no one expendable enough to clean gunk from the floors. Oops. At last the plan was in motion. Grace would find a way to overthrow Amy and Nicholas. And soon, there would be a War. An unwavering War. The Xerxes was reincarnated to start destruction. And destruction would begin. And this time, there won't be a Cult of Gallifrey to stop it. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Nautilus, losing power quickly, made its last call to learn of the War's outcome. Judy revealed that someone would give them signal when it was safe to resurface. She and Eths are now in a relationship. Trivia *The decision to put Eths and Judy together was purely circumstantial; producers figured that if two people were stuck in a tight location for a long enough period of time, they'd both consider the possiblity of a relationship and then it could happen. *This was the first time Grace's last name was said. It's McClellan. *Grace is the first main human character known to interact with the Fifth Xerxes in an on-screen moment. The first person was Mets the Mailman, but he is a Time Lord. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes